Various systems are known for transporting, sorting and storing various items and goods, including luggage and parcel items. Such systems are usually tailored to meet specific requirements set by the nature, size and weight of the items, as well as requirements regarding sorting, transport distances and speed of transportation.
One specific field of interest of the present application is the field of transportation and storage of luggage or parcel items in airports. In most airports, checked-in luggage is usually conveyed from a plurality of check-in counters to a central luggage conveying and/or sorting apparatus, at which each luggage item is sorted according to its destination. Such conveying and/or sorting apparatus normally comprises a plurality of discharge units, in each of which luggage items destined for a particular aircraft are accumulated. The luggage items are then manually loaded onto carts or trolleys piece by piece, by means of which the items are transported to the aircraft. The carts or trolleys may be self-propelled, or they may be attachable to a propelling unit (or tractor), which may be arranged to pull a plurality of trolleys or carts coupled together to form a train. Likewise parcels being sorted are typically discharged from a sorting conveyor into a plurality of manned collecting stations, each of which is designated for a particular destination. From the collecting stations, the parcels are transported in containers, cages or bins to an aircraft.
Arriving luggage and arriving parcels at airports are typically conveyed from an aircraft site in similar carts, containers, cages or bins to a conveyor, that are unloaded manually to delivery belts which conveys the items onto a sorting conveyor, if the items are in transit, or to a luggage reclaim belt or a parcel distribution facility if the items have arrived at their final destination airport.
International patent publication No. WO 2008/020084 discloses a cart for transport and storage of items comprising a plurality of inclined shelves arranged in rows and columns. The cart can be coupled to an identical cart, and multiple coupled carts may thus form a train. Though the cart disclosed in WO 2008/020084 greatly improves luggage handling between airplane sites and airport conveyors, a need for further facilitating of luggage and parcel handling at airports, sorting facilities and similar locations has arisen.
Moreover, some airports, airport operators and airlines may for various reasons have decided not to implement the cart of WO 2008/020084, and under such circumstances an even greater need exists for expediting handling of luggage and parcels.